Naruto Uzumaki the Hornet Shinobi!
by Earth Beast
Summary: The challenge of brown phantom's Hidden Bloodline. After stole the Forbidden Scroll and attak my Mizuki, Naruto Uzumaki run to an warehouse. From there, Naruto meet an hornetand with a liitle help from the Nine-Tailed Fox, Naruto and growning Hornets become partners like Aburame Clan and Kamzuru Clan. How will this start of his and his bloodline future? Bugs beware! NarXHinXHarem
1. Chaptr 1: Meeting a Fox and a Bug

Naruto Uzumaki the Hornet Shinobi!

Chaptr 1: Meeting a Fox and a Bug

Naruto Uzumaki with a giant scroll, was running through the forest, with tears!

Not too long ago, Naruto had failed the Genin Test and one of his teachers, Mizuki had tricked Naruto to take the Forbidden Scroll. Few hours after that, his other teacher Iruka arrive before Mizuki sudden attack.

Then Mizuki told Naruto the more terrible secret, the giant fox-like demon known as the Nine-Tailed Fox that attacked the hidden Leaf Village 12 years ago, was sealed inside Naruto. Mizuki throw his giant Shuriken at Naruto, but Iruka block it with his own body as a shield for Naruto.

Confuse and scared, Naruto run off to where we are now.

Naruto running and running till he see an abandoned warehouse. Naruto enter and slowly walk to the walk, press his back to it and slowly slide down and hug his knees to his chest. Naruto look at the giant scroll for the while before he throw it to the other side where a deck with a jar on it is.

The scroll break the jar lit off and a buzzing sound coming from it. A big hornet buzz out of the jar and see a boy. Believing that the boy is a threat, the orange with red stripes and yellow eyes hornet aim her poison stinger at Naruto then charge at him.

Naruto saw a bug heading to him, but did nothing but close his eyes and wait for it. However, his prisoner had a different mind.

(Within Naruto's mind)

The mighty Nine-Tailed Fox from within his cage, saw everything through Naruto's eyes, especially the hornet part.

"NO! I REFUSE TO DIE! I have to do something before that bug attack!" Nine-Tailed said.

But then, he sudden had an idea. It's risky but it might keep the brat AND himself alive. The Nine-Tailed leak his Chakra through the bars.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto sudden glow and his red Chakra wave around him. The Hornet hit the Chakra and disappear. Naruto then fall unconscious.

Naruto sudden woke up and look around. He now in what looks like a sewer places. He starting to walk through for what seems like hours till he see a giant cage with a smile paper with the word 'SEAL' on it. Through the darkness, a red eyes look at Naruto.

"So, my jailer has come to see me. How nice. Especially since you nearly has us kill by that bug! Be lucky, I had change a plan. Look here." Nine-Tailed said as he create a window to show Naruto a hornet within his body.

She's buzzing around while Naruto's Chakra with a bit of red Chakra links to her.

"What did you know?!" Naruto asked.

"I saved our lifes by transport that bug within you to give you a bloodline like those pathetic Aburame Clan and Kamzuru Clan. Only while they have the beetles and bees, you'll have Hornets, deadly and ferocious bug of all Now, be gone. I want my rest." Nine-Tailed said.

And before Naruto could say anything, he's been blown away by Nine-Tailed Fox.

Naruto sudden woke and reazlies that he back at the warehouse. Suddenly, a small portal appear close to his chest and the same Hornet buzz out. She flies around till she land on Naruto's nose.

"What was that all about?!" Hornet said even she know that there's nowhere could that human understand her.

"I didn't to do that! I swear!" Naruto said.

The hornet stare at the boy in shock, "You can understand me?!"

"... Yeah. I think I can. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Do you have a name?" Naruto asked.

"Not really and don't care. I'm future queen of my own nest." Hornet said.

"Nice to meet you then, your highness." Naruto said while bow without scaring the hornet.

The hornet tip her head to the side. She never see a human so kind. Most humans hate and/or fear her kind.

Sudden Naruto began to spoke, "Ok, here a thing, 'something' has decide to make me like your living hive or something so you can work with me. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Suddenly,

"Why are you protecting that demon?!" A voice said from outside.

Naruto carefully walk to the window with the hornet land on his shoulder. They look out and saw Mizuki and injured Iruka.

"He killed your parents and nearly destroy the village. Now, he'll take his anger on the village. That's what all demons are!" Mizuki said.

"...You're right." Iruka said.

Naruto heard that and was sad and shock. Iruka, the teacher Naruto look up to, really like everyone from the village, hating him!

"That is how BEASTS are. But that's not who Naruto is. Naruto works hard and never give up. Sure he mess up sometimes and everyone jumps on him. But it will make him stronger. So, you're wrong. He's not the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki from the Hidden Leaf Village!" Iruka said.

Naruto was in tears as Hornet look at the human.

Mizuki was not too happy about it, "I was going to save you for later, but I think I change my mind." Mizuki pull his weapon out, ready to finish them off.

Only to be kick away by Naruto.

"If you hurt Iruka Sensei, I'll kill you." Naruto said.

Hornet meanwhile, was flying around, watching.

Mizuki laugh, "I would like to see you try, Demon!"

Naruto made a Tiger hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With a big puff of smoke, many and many Narutos appear around Mizuki.

Hornet's eyes if could, widen, "Wow! I starting to like that little human."

Naruto and his clones then began to beat up Mizuki. A while later, Naruto stand near beaten Mizuki and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, Iruka Sensei. I guess I got a bit carry away. Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Iruka said with the smile, "Naruto, close your eyes for the minute."

A few minutes later...

"Ok, Naruto, you can open your eyes." Iruka said.

Naruto open his eyes to see smiling Iruka without his headband.

"Congratulations. You've graduated." Iruka said.

Naruto was surprise. He's actually a Ninja. He suddenly jump and hug Iruka.

Meanwhile, on the tree branch, hornet watches the boy and had a deep thought. The boy did say something made himj her living nest. Must be mean like those humans with insects inside them. She had a thought and if she could, smile. She made her choice. With that, she buzz after Naruto as he and Iruka went back to the village.

(A while later)

Naruto return home when...

"So, this is your nest, Naruto?"

Naruto turn to see hornet hover near him.

"You again? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I been thinking and you said that something try to have us living together or something. Well, I decided to do just that. We'll work best together. What do you say, partner?" Hornet asked.

Naruto look at his new bug friend.

"I'm not sure if we should, but maybe we're meant to be together." Naruto said with a smile.

Hornet nodded before she fly to Naruto before a small portal open and she fly in.

The hornet fly out of the portal and fly around within Naruto and land on Naruto rib bone. She then starting to use one of her new found ability, shoot out honey like liquid and form it into a comb and made more. Then she start to lay her egg in each comb.

Naruto the Hornet user has been born!

(And done! This is brown phantom's Hidden Bloodline challenge! Naruto is now a Hornet Ninja! Hopefully Naruto won't have to work alone. Hope you like it. Now then, what would happen next? How well does Naruto and his new growing friends do with his soon to be team? Just wait and see! Till then, see you all soon!) 


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Team Mates

Naruto Uzumaki the Hornet Shinobi!

Chapter 2: Meeting Team Mates

It's been few days since Naruto made a buggy friend. During those days, the Queen has lay many eggs and the larva have been feeding on the bit of Naruto's Chakra while the queen feeds on bugs. Normally the nest takes time, but because the Nine-Tailed Fox's demon chakra enchant injecting within the Queen, it give her a temporary speed power to speed up her babies growing till there's enough hornets to stop that effect. During the days, Naruto and the Queen meet more Hornets and made allies with them that the Hornets build their home inside and outside of Naruto's apartment.

Anyway, Naruto is now in his old classroom, waiting for Iruka. Just then, one of his former classmates; Shikamaru Nara, head to his seat when he notices Naruto.

"What are you doing here? This is for the group that passed." Shikamaru Nara said.

Naruto smile as he points at his own headband, "I passed too. See?"

Shikamaru rise his eyebrow before leaving muttering "Troublesome Blonde..."

However, Shikamaru missed couple of Hornets flying through the open window, bringing their meals to their living nest and enter the portal that appeared by-I mean, 'ON' Naruto.

Just then, two girls rush in, "First!"

They are two of fangirls; a pink hair Sakura Haruno and a blonde hair Ino Yamanaka. Then Sakura saw Naruto and made her way to him...

"OUT OF MY WAY!" And knock poor boy to the floor before she look at her dream boy, a duck butt like black hair Sasuke Uchiha, the last member of the Uchiha Clan.

"Hi, Sasuke. Will it be alright if I sit next to you?" Sakura asked with a bit of blush.

Suddenly, Ino and the rest of fangirls join Sakura and they starting to arguing. They were so noisily, they couldn't hear some angry buzzing sounds from Naruto. The portal open and one of the angry Hornets fly out.

The Hornet lay near Sakura's neck and carefully crawl close to the neck and then...

POKE!

"OOOOWWWWW!"

Sakura scream when she felt a sting on her neck.

"Why did you yell?" Ino asked.

"Something stang me!" Sakura said.

A raven blue hair girl; Hinata Hyuga, after hear Sakura yell, saw a hornet fly away to Naruto then disappear. Then suddenly, many Hornets appear out of nowhere and fly around the classroom. The newbie Ninjas run around as few of them getting stang by the Hornets. Even when Sasuke plan to use a fire Jutsu, he only got more stang, stopping him to make hand signs and Sasuke join the others as they run out of the room and shut the door, trapping the attackers inside.

"What the Sage was that?" A brown hair boy; Kiba Inuzuka asked.

Everyone then turn to a brown hair sunglasses boy; Shino Aburame.

"Don't look at me for I have nothing to do about the Hornets attack." Shino said as he pull up his sleeve showing that he too got stang.

"What's going on?" Iruka asked as he arrive near them.

"Iruka Sensei, there're swam of hornets inside the classroom!" Sakura said.

Iruka look at Bubblegum hair girl in confuse before he went to the door.

"NO!" Newbies apart from Sasuke and Shino, yelled.

Iruka open the door and then enter. A while later...

"There's no swam in the classroom." Iruka said.

"What?!" The newbies said.

They enter to find their old classroom empty save for Naruto holding a ice bag on his head.

"Where were you guys? I just woke up to see my friends got me back to my seat and got me a ice bag." Naruto said.

The newbies were confuse about what has happen. Suddenly, Ino starting to scratch herself, Sakura starting to lose control of her body while Sasuke couldn't move at all. Others got the same problems as they have.

"What's wrong?!" Iruka asked.

Before any of them say, The Thrid Hokage with Shino's dad and ANBU group enter. They are wearing what look like bees and wasps protective suits.

"I saw what happen with the crystal ball. Is anyone alright?" The Thrid Hokage asked.

Shino's dad; Shibi, send his insects to the newbies to check on them.

"They'll be alright. Each different venom effects are only temporary. They wear off soon." Shibi said.

Just then, one of Shibi's insects sudden attack by one of the Hornet. The Hornet grab it, kill it and carry it to Naruto. Everyone watch as the portal open and the hornet fly through before the portal close. Everyone stare at Naruto in shock.

"What?" Naruto just asked.

(A while later)

"And that about it." Naruto said to the Third Hokage.

As the newbies recover from Hornet attack, Naruto and Third Hokage are in Hokage Office where Naruto told them what happen.

"I see. You're sure very lucky. Having new bugs friends." Third Hokage said with a smile.

Just then, Shibi enter the office, carry a book, "I found out about Naruto's Hornets. They known as Uzamo Hornet, thought to be extinct for about 40 years ago."

"Someone must have found one and trap her with in the jar. And somehow created the seal to freeze her till Naruto release her." Third Hokage said, had a feeling he might know who done it.

(Meanwhile)

Iruka stare at his former students as they're waiting for Naruto. Just then, Naruto and the Thrid Hokage enter the classroom. Then suddenly after they saw Naruto, everyone put on the bees and wasps protective suits. Naruto sit next to Hinata, much to her bashful joy, while the Hokage stand in front.

"It would seems during the trouble, Naruto has gain new Bloodline with the Hornets. I have decide to charge the team." Third Hokage said as he give the clipboard to Iruka before he went off.

After a quick check, Iruka began, "Ok. We'll start at team 1..."

A while later...

"Team Seven; Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno..."

"YEAH! TURE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" Pink howling monkey said.

"And Shino Aburame." Iruka finished.

"NOT THAT BUG BOY!" Pink howling monkey said.

'I wouldn't be with Sakura then.' Naruto thought.

"If you ask me, she's too mean for you. You need a very nice girl like the one on your left." The Queen said/minded from within Naruto.

"Team Eight; Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka. Team Nine is still on from last year. Team Ten; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chōji Akimichi. Your new Sensei will be meeting you after lunch. Dismiss." Iruka said.

(Meanwhile)

Third Hokage is now in his office with the Jounins, telling them what happen.

"And with that in mind, I charged the team." Third Hokage said.

One of the Jounins; a black hair woman; Kurenai Yūhi, just stare at her Hokage while in her mind, a chibi version of herself cross her fingers.

"Shino Aburame is now in Team Seven while Naruto Uzumaki is in Team Eight." Third Hokage said.

'Yes!' Kurenai thought.

"That's all. Dismiss." Third Hokage said.

(After Lunch)

Naruto and his former classmates are waiting for their Sensei. Just then, Kurenai enters.

"Team Eight, with me." Kurenai said.

With that, Kurenai lead her new students to a open field and Kurenai seat on the log with the team sit down in front of her.

"Alright, the first thing we need to do is introduce ourselves. Names, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, stuff like that. I will go first. My name is Kurenai Yūhi, I like learning new genjutsus and working in my garden, I dislike perverts and traitors. My dream is to the best genjutsu user and a strong kunoichi. Your next Naruto" Kurenai said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like all type of Ramen, friends and the Hornet Queen..." Naruto started.

"Aw, Thank you. I like you too." Queen said/minded said with a tease smile.

"I dislike bullies, waiting for the ramen, someone who think they are better than others. My dream is to be greatest Hokage. Then everyone will treat me like somebody important." Naruto finished.

'Hum. Naruto is nearly like Kushina Sensei.' Kurenai thought with a smile before say, "Alright Hinata, you're next."

"R-right. My name isa Hi-Hinata Hyuga. I like my s-sister, my cousin a-a-a-and..." Hinata stare at our blonde hero, "I dislike people who look down on someone and the Bird Cage Seal. My dream is to reunite my clan and... and..." Hinata try to finshed while stare at Naruto with red face.

'As I thought, Hinata has a crush on Naruto but was too shy to tell him. I hope spend some time with Naruto might help her out of her shell.' Kurenai thought before turn to Kiba, "Ok Kiba, you're up."

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner; Akamaru." Kiba point at his white puppy who's resting on his master's head, "I like dogs and pack. I dislike cats and fea bath. My dream is to be the strong Head og the Inuzuka Clan."

'So, I got Uzumaki with a Hornets, Hyuga with Byakugan and Inuzuka with his partner. My team are not just a tracker but a fighter too. If they pass of course.' Kurenai thought.

"Ok, that's out of the way. Tomorrow, we'll start your test." Kurenai said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we passed already." Kiba asked.

"Sorry, but that test was only to weed out the weakest of the weak. All Jounin's who are assigned a squad must administer an additional test to see who can make the cut." Kurenai said.

"W-what kind of t-test?" Hinata asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Come to Training Ground 16 at 8:00, and be prepared to work hard if you want to keep those headbands," Kurenai said before she disappear with a poff of smoke.

"So, you guys want some ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry pal, but my mother said to be back home after meeting you guys and Kurenai Sensei. Catch you two later. Let go, Akamaru." Kiba said.

"Bark." Akamaru said as he and his master went off.

"I n-need to be back h-home too. S-sorry." Hinata said in sadness as she went off as well.

"Oh well, more for me." Naruto said as he went to the ramen stand.

(And done. Here it is. What do you think? Now Naruto Queeny friend has growing her childen within Naruto with new abilities and powers. Will Naruto, the Hornet Queen and their new team mates pass Kurenai's test? Can you guess about who is Third Hokage is thinking that captured the queen and trap her within the seal jar?

If you are wondering why I had Naruto with Team Eight, well then, partly reason is because Naruto's Hornet friends can do spying and attacking, way better than Shino's beetles 'Sorry Shino's fans', partly is because I thought Naruto would be better with Kiba being friendly rival than Sasuke being evil rival, Hinata being kind to him than Sakura being mean to him and Kurenai being fair to her students than Kakashi being lack of teamwork and teaching, And mainly is well... I'M NARXHINA FAN! There you go.

Hope they can go well.

See you all soon!) 


	3. Chapter 3: Genin Test

Naruto Uzumaki the Hornet Shinobi!

Chapter 3: Genin Test

Naruto, Hinata and Kiba arrive at Training Ground 16 where their Sensei is waiting.

"Good, you have arrive on time." Kurenai said as she set an alarm clock on the stump, "This clock is set at noon."

"For what?" Kiba asked.

"Simple, all you need to do is just catch me. If you couldn't catch me at noon, you'll go without lunch. You will be tie to those trees over there..." Kurenai said as she point at three large and wide trees, "And watch will I eat your lunch in front of you."

"Just catch you? This will be easy, right buddy?" Kiba said with his K9 partner agree.

"We'll see about that. Now, you three may start when I say go... GO!" Then Kurenai disappear!

"HEY! She's gone!" Naruto said.

Kiba and Akamaru sniff around before Kiba say, "She went north!"

"Let's go!" Naruto said.

With that, they went towards the scent that Kiba smelled. A while later, they're somewhere in the forest where Kurenai is.

"Nice work, using Kiba's nose, but..." Kurenai disappear again!

Kiba and Akamaru sniff around.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"She must have her scent everywhere. We can't track her down." Kiba said with his pet-I mean partner nodded in agreement.

"L-let me try." Hinata said before she activated her Byakugan and look around for the while, "She's going South."

With that, they went towards the clearing where Kurenai is sitting on the rock.

"Good job with Hinata's Byakugan. But sadly..." Kurenai disappear once again!

"Oh, come on!" Naruto said.

Hinata looks around with her Byakugan while Kiba and Akamaru sniff around.

"S-she seems t-to be d-disappeared from m-my Byakugan." Hinata said.

"And she must have mask her scent." Kiba said.

Meanwhile, Kurenai was hiding in the trees while applying a special Genjutsu that hid her from the Byakugan and rub some leaves on her to mask her scent.

'Let see what your new bloodline could do besides stinging.' Kurenai thought.

(Meanwhile)

"Queenie, any ideas?" Naruto asked.

"I would suggest send out the scouts to track her down. One sting can alert all of my hornets." Queen said/minded.

"Right!" Naruto said before he cup his hands together for the while before he open them, revealing few hornets.

The hornets starts to hover around till one of them fly fast at the west. A few moments later, the hornet see Kurenai and aim it's stinger at her rear and fly down till...

POKE!

"OW!"

(Meanwhile)

"Found her! At west about an hour away!" Queen said/minded.

"Ok, team, follow me!" Naruto said before he lead his team.

(Meanwhile)

Kurenai jump around while rubbing her rear end while the hornet laugh at it's catch.

"How did it find me?" Kurenai asked.

Then suddenly, her students arrive.

"Now we got you." Naruto said as the hornet return to it's living hive.

Then, Naruto try to land a punch but Kurenai block it before jump to dodge Kiba and Akamaru. Then Kurenai grab Hinata's wrist before Hinata could land her Gentle Fist attack. Kurenai spin around with Hinata before she throw Hinata at Naruto, Kiba and his dog, knocking them down.

"Try to get out of this." Kurenai said as she made some hand-signs.

Suddenly, Team 8 fall down, under the effect of Genjutsu Kurenai casted.

"That should hold them till noon." Kurenai then pull out hornet anti-venom gun, "Good thing I come prepared."

(Meanwhile)

The hornet larvas were enjoying the Chakra food when they sense something disturb their food. The larvas began clicking and crying, creating the sound wave through their hive.

Naruto sudden jolting back into reality, "What happen?"

"My little larvas does not like something or someone disturb their meal as in your Chakra, so they let out some kind of sound wave to snap you back." Queen said/minded.

"Right..." Naruto muttered before he went towards his team mates.

Form her hiding, Kurenai was surprise that Naruto of all people, manage to break through her Genjutsu.

After Naruto free Kiba and Hinata, the team have gather round.

"OK, maybe it's not that easy." Kiba said.

"Kurenai Sensei is a J-Jonin. We may not have a c-chance against h-her." Hinata said.

Then Naruto had a thought, "Maybe not by our own but if we work together, we might have a chance. Just like my Honest friends."

"Maybe you're right... for once." Kiba said with a smirk.

"HEY!"

Then Naruto summon his hornets and they hover around.

"By the way, Naruto, how did your hornets found Kurenai Sensei?" Kiba asked.

Naruto is about to answer... only he's got no answer!

"Hey, Queenie, how did those guys found her?" Naruto asked.

"Her breath." Queen said/minded.

"Her breath?" Naruto asked.

"Her breath?" Kiba and Hinata asked.

'My breath?' Kurenai thought.

"Like these tasty mosquito, my swam can sense the enemies by the odor of the carbon dioxide gas that humans and other animals naturally exhale." Queen said/minded.

Naruto then told his team mates what his queen friend told him while Kurenai listen nearby.

'So, that's how one of those hornets found me. I'll just hold my breath.' Kurenai thought.

And with that, Jonin hold her breath as few hornets hover pass. But her face then turn blue before she let out a huge air. One of the hornets sense Kurenai's sudden breath before it charge towards her and land on her rear...

"Oh no. Not again." Kurenai whispered before...

POKE!

"Yeouch!"

Kurenai jump out of her hiding, rubbing her rear, "That's smarts."

The Genins then charge at her. Kurenai jump to dodge then pull out hornet anti-venom gun. After inject it, Kurenai went to her fighting stand.

Naruto charge and try to land a fist but Kurenai grab him and throw him away before jump to dodge Hinata's Gentle Fist.

Kiba and his partner, went on attack but Kurenai throw an stink bomb, much to poor Kiba and Akamaru dismay.

Naruto join in again while doing some hand signs, "Time to try something I've been working on since meet the queen. Nina Art: Swam Attack!"

Then from Naruto's sleeves, a swam of Hornets charge towards Kurenai.

"Not the all swam!" Kurenai said as she pull out her Kunai.

The hornet swam fly around Kurenai. Kurenai manage to slice one Hornet in half, but at least five Hornets land on her hand and Kurenai could feel wetness on her hand as she wave it. The hornets flies off, leaving Kurenai's hand trap in quick dry wax cocoon.

Just then, Kurenai felt some jabs from behind before she fall to her knees. Then Kiba and Akamaru tackle her to the ground before the Hornets swam on her few the moment before they fly off, leaving Kurenai trap inside dried wax cocoon, leaving her head out.

Then one of the Hornet land on Kurenai's neck with it's stinger aiming, Hinata point her two fingers at her Sensei's neck and Kiba hold the Kunai right between the eyes.

"Guess you got me. You pass." Kurenai said.

"Alright!" Naruto said as he hugs his female team mate... much to Hinata blushing joy.

"Now then, can any of you tell me what the real reason of the test?" Kurenai asked.

"I think it's about teamwork." Naruto said as he put down Hinata.

"That's correct, Naruto. First thing tomorrow, we'll begin the missons. For now, you three..." Kurenai said.

"Woof!"

"Sorry, you 'four' have the rest of the day off." Kurenai said.

"I say we should celebrate." Kiba said.

"Yeah, Ramen!" Naruto said as he grab Kiba with Akamaru in his jacket, and blushing Hinata before rush off.

Kurenai smlie at her students before she reaziles... "WAIT! How can I get out of this? Hello? HELLO?!"

Seeing that she on her own, Kurenai sigh before she manage to turn around and move like a worm.

(A few Moments later)

The Third Hokage stare at the Jonins.

"It's not like Kurenai to be late." Third said.

Just then, the door open and Kurenai, still trap in cocoon, hop over before she fall on the floor in front of Hokage's desk.

"What happen?" Asuma asked.

"Naruto's bug friends. Now... GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" Kurenai said.

After a few minutes, Kurenai was free from her cocoon prison.

"Now then, test report." Third said.

"Team One failed."

"Team Two failed."

"Team Three failed."

"Team Four failed."

"Team Five failed."

"Team Six failed."

"Team Seven passed." Everyone was surprise that Kakashi has passed his team for once.

"Team Eight passed."

"Team Ten passed."

"Very well. Those who had their passed remain here. The rest dismiss." Third Hokage said.

With that, Kurenai, Kakashi and Asuma remain while the rest of the jonin left.

"Now then. Tell me of your test." Third Hokage said.

(And done! Hope you enjoy it. Now that Hornet Ninja and his team mates passed, what's await them later on? Stay tune to find out. Till then, see you all soon!) 


End file.
